The Sound of Secrets
by SweetHarmony-0713
Summary: Chantal Preruet is new to Françoise Dupont and adjusting to life in Paris. Just when she's stable in her new home, Chantal meets Paris' superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, and things complicate when she's thrown into the action. As the owner of the Mermaid's Anklet and the mysterious hero Sirena, will she stay strong against Hawkmoth, or will she fall apart?*FULL SUMMARY INSIDE*
**A/N: Hey, you guys! Long time no see!**

 **Wow, it's been a little over a year-and-a-half since the alst time I've been on FanFiction. To be honest, I've kinda missed coming on here. I've been sucked into the Pony fandom and spending all my time on FiMFiction lately, so I never really had much motivation to come back here. But, now I'm back, and for a new fandom - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **So, I've been into the fandom for a little over two weeks now, and I'm already obsessed - I've already started fanart, theory charts, Next Gen. characters, everything. After roaming the archive for a few days, I was hit with some inspiration and decided to write a new fic. Here's the full summary, I hope you get a better gist of it:**

* * *

Chantal Preruet is new to Collège Françoise Dupont and is rather nervous. While the young teenager never really had any problems with making friends, she also never enjoyed the feeling that came with being lost in an unfamiliar environment. To her relief, Chantal easily made friends with Marinette and Alya, and was welcomed into their small circle of friends with open arms.  
However, just when she's finally starting to find some level ground in her change of surroundings, Chantal is introduced to Paris' local superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, and things get a bit more complicated when she's thrown into the action. Now the owner of the Mermaid's Anklet, Chantal takes the mantle of Sirena, a hero as ancient as the seven original Miraculous, but with a mysterious past that's very little known of.  
As she joins Ladybug and Cat Noir, developing a close friendship with her new team, Hawkmoth is starting to get restless in his quest to retrieve not just Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, but now Sirena's as well. Akumas are slowly becoming more frequent, violent, and overall, dangerous. Secrets are getting harder and harder to hide, and mysteries are soon demanding answers. What more is there to know about the Miraculous heroes? Whatever happened to the others? And just who exactly are the people under the masks?  
Things get will become much more overbearing, Chantal knows that much. Living a double-life is a lot harder than she imagined it to be, but with the help of her new friends, civilians and heroes, as well as her new kwami, Luna, she knows that she'll be able to make it, even if some of her escapes are close calls. But as Hawkmoth's endgame comes closer, will her strength be enough to keep her in the game?

* * *

 **Yup, there it is. This is probably my most well-thought, pre-planned story I've ever written, I'm not even kidding.**

 **I'll talk later, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Whew! Finally, I'm done," a young girl said to herself as she heavily sat herself in her swivel chair. She had long, deep-dark brown hair that ended at the small of her back, tanned skin, and beautiful opal-blue eyes. Her name was Chantal Preruet. Her bedroom was a pretty moderate room with a small walk-in closet, balcony doors, and a pull-down staircase from the ceiling that led up to the large loft above her bedroom. Her parents had all they needed on the bottom three floors, so since they wouldn't be needing the loft for extra space, it was technically hers. She didn't have a plan for it yet, so she just let it be until she could figure out what to do with it. The light-blue walls of her room were rather bland, since she only put up her furniture and stored away her clothes, but she planned on putting up her posters and pictures soon.

The girl and her family had recently moved from Versailles to Paris. Her parents owned a popular, unique business called Arts Exquis that provided musical lessons in singing, guitar, piano, and even drums, ukulele, and harmonica, but also held its own fashion line and offered clothing alterations. Her father, Damien Preruet, supervised and lead the music part of the business while her mother, Carissa Preruet, was in charge of the fashion lines, though she did help coach vocal and piano lessons when she had time to spare. The family decided to move to Paris to be closer to their homebase and moved once they found a vacant place to set up a smaller shop.

The building they bought was pretty large; it took up a good third of the block, and above the ground floor were the living floors, or as Chantal would put it, "the house above the house". There was the "Work Floor", where all the work rooms and storage areas were for Carissa's supplies and Damien's equipment, the "Main Den floor", where the kitchen, living room, and dining room were, the "Sanctuary floor", where all the bedrooms and most of the bathrooms were, and then the loft, which was pretty self-explanatory.

The Preruets started moving in a few days ago, and it was only until now when Chantal had the time to set up her own room. She was busy helping her parents and their transferred workers set up the main floor – racks, mannequins, and curtains for the fitting rooms on one side, display platforms, instruments, and more racks on the other, wax the marble floors, organize the countertop and check-out counters in the lobby, and make sure the hallways leading to the lesson rooms, sewing rooms, and offices were clean. It was a rather exhausting past few days for the family, and the young teen was relieved to get one more day of leisure before she had to start school again.

School. The thought of starting over again at a new school had been at the back of her mind since the move. She didn't dwell too much on it whenever it popped up, seeing that she never had a hard time making friends – she was very sociable and friendly, her bubbly personality making others feel comfortable around her. What she didn't realize until now was that she was in a brand new environment. She had never been to this part of Paris before, meaning that she wasn't familiar with it. And if you knew Chantal, it was that she hated the feeling that came with being lost and disoriented in a new place.

The brunette let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't looking forward to going back to school, that's for sure, but she would make it work. She always did.

* * *

It was 7:00 in the morning two days later, the sun hovering over the horizon and turning the sky lighter by the minute. Chantal's phone was going off on her bedside table, serving as her alarm for the first day of school, but the girl in question was not happy about it. She absolutely hated waking up early in the morning, no matter what the day was. On a normal day, she'd sleep in until 10:00 if she could. Knowing fully well that she had no choice but to get up, Chantal reached out and hit the "Dismiss" button on her phone screen before rolling on her back and arching her back up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She proceeded to sit up and stretch her arms while letting out a yawn and climbed out of bed to start her morning warm up.

Chantal wasn't like most girls. While having hobbies in the typical things, such as music, fashion, and art, she was also very active. She was a setter in volleyball, a right backfield in football, and a very strong swimmer. For her dry-land work, she often worked with weights for resistance training. She made it a habit to stretch and warm up in the morning before starting her day, because you never know if you need to suddenly do something active.

She held a few shoulder and arm stretches, performed a few quick jumping jacks, went down to the ground for a few crunches, did a few push-ups, held a V-sit and Superman for 30 seconds each, did a few lunges to stretch her legs, and ended by carefully rolling out her neck. She didn't feel any discomfort – no stiff neck. She then moved to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day.

After roaming through her hangers, she settled with a pair of light blue jean shorts ending at her mid thigh, a navy blue lace tank-top, and a denim jean-jacket to top it off. She slipped on a pair of black combat boots for shoes and her favorite ring on her left hand – a simple gold band with a blue opal as its jewel. The girl applied some light make-up – BB Cream, blush, eyeliner, and mascara – before grabbing her bag and going downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning, Mom; morning, Dad," she greeted as she walked past them in the kitchen, giving them a quick hug before grabbing a bowl and the box of cereal, "Hi, Bella; hey, Cole," she greeted her younger siblings as she sat down at the bar counter.

Isabella, or Bella, she preferred, was Chantal's nine-year-old sister, and Colby, or Cole, as his family called him, was their four-year-old brother. She loved them both dearly, but her sister proved to be extremely spoiled and stubborn when she wanted to be. Her brother was easier to handle than her, so her relationship with her sister was pretty rocky. Chantal favored her brother a bit more than her sister, seeing as he was happy as long as he had a car to play with and a snack nearby to eat. Cole was a lot more like her – solid, tough, and outgoing – while Bella was much more quiet, reserved, and observant around others. It took a lot to coax her out of her shell, but in all honesty, Chantal would feel a little sorry for those who did manage to break her sister's walls, because behind them was a wild, rampant beast.

"Excited to go back to school, Chan?" Carissa asked her daughter who scoffed in reply.

"Uh, no. Normally I'd mention the upside to going back to school, but this time, I don't have one – _I don't know anyone there_ ," she said as if it was obvious.

"Since when was that a problem? You've never had any difficulty making friends," her mother told her.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean it's not awkward in the beginning," Chantal said as she placed her bowl in the sink.

"You have a way with words, though, Chan – smooth-talk your way into it, you'll get somewhere," Damien said to her with a teasing smirk. Chantal rolled her eyes at her father and shot her own sarcastic smirk back at him.

"Yeah, like that'll work," she replied. All of a sudden yelling came from the nearby table, and no one had to look to know what was going on.

"Bella, leave him alone, he's eating!" Chantal said loudly to her sister, right on the thin line between talking loudly to full-out yelling. The nine-year-old responded with a loud shout of her own "You stop it!" before being shushed by her parents.

"Stop yelling, Bella, it's too early for this!" Carissa told her youngest daughter, already irritated with her attitude. Bella shut her mouth, but it was clear she was peeved. Chantal slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the door. She hugged her parents goodbye, kissed her brother's head, and ruffled her sister's hair, ignoring the raspberry blown her way by the girl as she opened the door.

"See you guys later!" she called over her shoulder.

"Have fun!" Carissa called back.

"Remember – smooth-talk your way in!" Damien threw her a wink. Chantal rolled her eyes one more time at her father before shutting the door and walking down to the ground floor. She smiled at the workers getting ready for the opening of the shop and walked out of one of the side doors.

It was a short walk to the school, about five minutes down the sidewalk. Chantal took the time to take mental notes on certain buildings she could use as landmarks to find her way back home. Just before reaching the cross-way at the corner, she looked to her left and saw a pleasant-looking bakery. The sign read "Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie" in beautiful font. She was passing by the door before it suddenly swung open and a girl with raven hair pulled back into pigtails, pale skin, and bluebell eyes came running out, wearing a white flower-printed shirt, soft-pink pants, light-pink flats, and a dark-brown cardigan, a light-pink bookbag on her back and a small pink purse resting on her hip.

"For once, my rush actually pays o–AH!" the girl was cut off as she accidentally ran into Chantal. The two girls ended up falling on the ground, Chantal shocked and confused while the girl in the brown cardigan was washed over with guilt and slight embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't stop to check if I was gonna run into someone on my way out, I'm so sorry!" The girl said while helping the blue-clad girl up. Chantal gave her a chill smile and brushed herself off as she chuckled a little bit.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I was kinda busy reading the sign to the bakery to even realize I was right in front of the door, so you can place some of the blame on me," she said to the girl.

"Still, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" the girl in the cardigan asked her. Chantal smiled once again and waved her hand as if swatting something away.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I've taken worse before, I'm a tough one; I'm okay, trust me," Chantal told her.

"Okay, good," the other girl said in relief. The brunette chuckled as they started to walk to the cross-way.

"Something tells me you bump into others often," she said to her. The black-haired girl laughed sheepishly.

"Haha, yeah, I'm a bit of a clutz. Always tripping over something or bumping into someone or knocking something down on accident. It's nothing new to me," she explained. Chantal chuckled again as the signal turned green and they walked across the road. She looked up briefly and saw her new school, students climbing up the stairs and filing in to start the day, and seeing this triggered something in her head.

"Oh, I'm Chantal, by the way," she introduced herself to the girl.

"I'm Marinette," she replied with a smile, "I'm assuming you're heading up to Françoise Dupont?" She gestured to the school they were approaching.

"Yup," Chantal said with a nod. Marinette arched an eyebrow with a curious gleam in her eye.

"Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you around before," she asked her. Chantal nodded once again.

"Yeah, I am. My family and I just moved here from Versailles a few days ago," Chantal elaborated.

"Oh, okay! Well, I'd be happy to help you get around on your first few days here! It's a pretty big school, but you get used to it once your around long enough," Marinette offered as they approached the stairs.

"That's be pretty cool! Thanks, Marinette!" Chantal said brightly with a grateful smile, which Marinette returned.

"Not a problem!" she said before looking up, " Oh, there she is," she said. Chantal looked up to see who she was talking about and saw a girl with dark brown hair that was ombred to a lighter shade of brown towards the bottom, tan skin, light-brown eyes, black-rimmed glasses, an orange-and-purple-plaid shirt, light blue jeans, and white-and-black zig-zag patterned high-tops, a blue messenger bag on her shoulder and her phone in her hands. She looked up and spotted Marinette, flashing her a smile and a wave as she started to walk towards them.

"Hey, girl! You're actually on time, for once!" she said with a teasing smile. Marinette rolled her eyes playfully and shot her a soft glare.

"Oh, hush, you. Just be happy I'm here," she told her. She glanced back at Chantal and cleared her throat slightly before speaking.

"Uh, Chantal, this is my best friend, Alya. Alya, this is Chantal. I ran into her quite literally on my way over. She's new, and I offered to show her around and help her get situated as she gets used to the school," she introduced the two of them as the girl shook hands with smiles on their faces.

"Nice to meet you, Alya," Chantal said, adjusting her bookbag strap on her shoulder.

"You too, Chantal," Alya replied as they turned to walk into the school.

"So where did you move from?" she asked as the three girls walked through the doors.

"Versailles. We moved her a few days ago, so I'm still pretty new to Paris in general," Chantal said. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Whoa. I didn't think the gym and sky were going to be the first things I saw when I walked in," she said, taking in her surroundings before chuckling slightly in awe as she followed Marinette and Alya.

"Yeah, most reactions are like that, but it's pretty cool," Marinette told her. They stopped at a staircase before she turned to face Chantal.

"Do you have Mme. Bustier for homeroom and first period?" She asked her. Chantal racked through her memory briefly before nodding.

"Yeah, I do," she said. Marinette and Alya smiled at this.

"We do too! Come on, we'll take you there," Marinette said as they started to walk upstairs.

The three girls walk towards the classroom and saw that most of the class was already sitting in their seats through the windows, talking amongst themselves as they waited for homeroom to end and class to start. Chantal was liking how the room was set up. It reminded her of a theater – the teacher's desk was where the stage was and the elevated rows of seats were the seats of the audience. The teacher was standing outside the door with strawberry-blonde hair put up into a bun, pale skin, and pretty sea-green eyes. She was wearing a sea-green blouse that matched her eyes, a white blazer and slacks, a white pair of shoes, and a warm, welcoming smile on her face. She spotted the girls, more specifically Chantal, and smiled wider.

"Ah, you must be my new student! Chantal, if I remember correctly, am I right?" She asked kindly to the girl. The girl in question nodded her head with a smile on her own.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Mme. Bustier," she said to her, outstretching her hand. The young teen took it firmly and her smile widened.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting out here with me for a few more minutes, I'd like to introduce you to the class," Mme. Bustier offered lightly. Chantal agreed, watching Marinette and Alya walk into the class through the window. She counted the students in the class as the hallways thinned – 16 people, if she counted correctly, and 14 of them a potential friend. She took a deep breath as Mme. Bustier gestured for her to wait outside the door, and listened as the class settled down.

"Alright, class, settle down, now," Mme. Bustier called to the teens, the class almost immediately coming down to near silence.

"Thank you. Now, today, we have a new student joining us," the students perked up and started murmuring to each other, said-new student was taking her last deep breath outside the door, "She's rather nervous, it being her first day," _That's an understatement_ , the girl thought, "so I expect you to treat her kindly as she gets situated here at Françoise Dupont," Mme. Bustier warned the class. She then turned to the door with a smile and softly gestured for Chantal to walk in. The teen stepped a boot inside the door and walked into the room, tense, timid and a small, nervous smile on her face. Her eyes scanned the faces of her new classmates; some returned her smile, some just blankly stared, and some just immediately started judging her. Seeing this, she straightened her back and recalled a little bit of her confidence. She was gonna do her best to make a good impression, so why not start by looking a bit more comfortable?

"Class, this is our new student, Chantal," Mme. Bustier introduced her to the class. Chantal's smile widened a bit more as she gave them a small wave.

"Hey," she said cooly. She got a mixed response; some returned her smile and wave, some bounced back a "hi", and some just continued to stare at her. She glanced a little more to her right and saw Marinette and Alya smiling brightly at her. Seeing them made her feel a little more at ease.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, and then we'll do a little something to help you familiarize yourself with everyone else?" Mme. Bustier suggested as she laid a hand on her shoulder. Chantal nodded her head in agreement and Mme. Bustier headed behind her desk as Chantal leaned against it. She cleared her throat slightly before speaking.

"Um, hi, I'm Chantal Preruet, I'm fourteen years old, and my parents own Arts Exquis, which you might know as a business that provides musical instruction and fashion design and alteration," she started, and she saw most eyes widen in recognition. That was a good starter, right?

"Uh, I'm the oldest in my family, I have a younger sister, Bella, who's nine, and a younger brother, Cole, who's four. We moved here from Versailles a few days ago. Um, I love to sing, as influenced by my mother, and I learned piano from her and guitar from both her and my father. I'm pretty involved in school productions because of it, so, I guess theater can be counted into that, too. And I also mess around with sets and stuff, I come up with some pretty decent remixes," she saw a boy with headphones around his neck, glasses, and a red snapback raise his eyebrows slightly, "Uh, I also draw a lot, I have dozens of sketchbooks filled to the brim in doodles, so don't be surprised if you see me drawing something when done with an assignment or something," another boy with red hair looked a bit more interested, "And, I'm also very active. I love sports, specifically volleyball, football, and swimming, being my absolute favorite. At my old school, I was a setter for volleyball, a right backfield in football, that's a defense player, if you don't know, and I'm just a hardcore swimmer in general, always on the last leg of relay races and winning mostly golds and silvers at meets and stuff, and for dry land work, I usually work with weights as a form of resistance," a boy in the back with a red sweatshirt and his hair in a quiff above his forehead smirked slightly and leaned forward in his seat, "and, uh . . . yeah. That's it," she finished, glancing back at Mme. Bustier. The woman smiled at her, then back out to the class.

"Now, as a way to introduce yourselves, we'll go row by row, one person at a time, and you'll say your name and share a little something about yourself that you think she should know," Mme. Bustier told them, and the students murmured softly in agreement. They started in the front row to the right with the boy with the headphones, glasses, and snapback.

"Hi, my name's Nino, and like you, I've got a thing for music," he introduced himself to her, pointing to his headphones for emphasis. The tone of his voice was smooth and chill, and Chantal returned his bright smile. She was gonna get along just fine with him. Her eyes moved over to the boy next to him. He had blonde hair, bright-green eyes, light skin, and was wearing a black shirt with five thin colored stripes across it, a white collared overshirt, blue jeans, and orange sneakers. She could have sworn she had seen him before, and after scanning over his features one more time, her eyes widened slightly as she recognized him to be –

"I'm Adrien Agreste. I was new at the beginning of the year, too, so I know what it feels like, but I'm sure you'll fit in just fine," he said to her with a kind, warm smile gracing his face, and she blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting that, but she was touched by his encouragement and gave him a grateful smile.

Chantal looked on the left side of the room and saw a girl with blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail, light skin, light-blue eyes, and was wearing a white top with black stripes across it, white skinny jeans with a metallic belt, white flats, a shiny yellow jacket that was hard to look at, a pair of white sunglasses on her head, and makeup practically caked onto her face. She was busy filing her nails with an expression mixed with prissiness and boredom. One look at her just set the "RICH GIRL BITCH" alarms off in Chantal's head, but forced her small smile to stay on her face. Maybe she wasn't that bad. The girl looked up from her nails, obviously not paying attention.

"Hm? Oh. My name is Chloe Borgesuois, and my Daddy's the Mayor of Paris, so watch your back, honey," the girl said. It took all of Chantal's willpower not to give her a flat look and roll her eyes while shooting a snarky comment. She could hear her entire personality in her voice – rude, stuck-up, arrogant, _very_ spoiled, and _very_ bitchy. She couldn't tell if her grimace was noticeable or not, but everyone was feeling just about the same way, so she didn't feel too bad about it.

The girl next to her seemed nicer by comparison – short, strawberry-blonde hair set back with a white headband, peach skin, red-rimmed glasses, forest-green eyes, and wore a green and purple diamond-design sweater over a white dress-shirt and a striped bow-tie around the collar, a light-blue skirt, black leggings with white lining and green diamonds, and white shoes. She didn't seem so bad –

"Hi, I'm Sabrina, and I'm Chloe's BFF! So don't try anything funny," she told her, her first sentence innocent, but a little threatening as she finished. And what surprised Chantal more was that this was coming from a girl who seemed so sweet. She tried to picture it – Sabrina and Chloe, BFFs?

. . .

Nah, not seeing it.

She moved up to the next row starting back on the right and her smile became real again – she was at Alya.

"Hey, you already know me, but I'm Alya, an in case you haven't noticed, I love the internet," she chuckled, holding up her phone. Chantal chuckled a little before looking at Marinette, who was sitting at her side.

"Haha, like Alya said, I met you earlier, But anyways, I'm Marinette, and I love designing!" She said with another one of her bright smiles. She raised her eyebrows in interest; she'd have to ask her about that sometime soon.

This went on for a few minutes, and mostly got good impressions from her new classmates after Marinette. Nathanael, the boy with red hair, was also an artist, and a skilled one, in fact. Max, another boy with glasses, enjoyed video games. Mylene, a cute girl with braided hair, liked things calm and safe. Ivan, a beast of a guy with a cool eyebrow, liked the band, Skull Crushers. Kim, the boy with the red sweatshirt and quiff, and Alix, a girl with ginger-red hair, both enjoyed sports and dares. Rose, a very sweet girl, liked selfless actions, and Juleka, a girl with black hair and purple tips liked horror movies. She felt like she was gonna enjoy this class, though she was still very weary about Chloe and Sabrina. But she would make it work. She always did.

"Since the seats are filled and I don't have the very back desks open, why don't you fit yourself with Marinette and Alya? It might be a tight fit, but until I can get another desk for you, it will have to do," Mme. Bustier asked her. Chantal grinned and hopped up the steps to Marinette and Alya's row, easily fitting herself in between them.

"Is there enough room?" Mme. Bustier asked.

"Yup, we're all good!" Chantal responded, Marinette and Alya nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, let's get class started," Mme. Bustier called, and first period officially started.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, there you have it!**

 **So let's clear up a few things:**

 **1\. Since the setting is in France, I know they call certain things a bit differently than they do here in the US, so I did my research and confirmed that they called American soccer "football" over there, so from now on, whenever you see "football" in the story, it's really American soccer I'm talking about. If I got the positions wrong, just let me know, I'm only going off from what I remember when I was last on a soccer team, and if you want me to just call the sport "soccer", I'll change it, I just did it to be accurate to the area.  
2\. I know some people are going to ask me this, so just to clarify before anyone actually does, this _is_ , in fact, an Adrienette/LadyNoir fanfic, and they are still main characters in this story. But, Chantal is still technically _the_ main character in this story in particular. There'll be chapters when I focus on other characters, though, so don't worry.  
3\. This takes place not too long after Volpina - probably two weeks to maybe a month at most. Just to clarify.  
**

 **So, Chantal had a pretty nice start to her first day back at school in Paris, and she seemed to make easy friends with our favorite clutzy super-heroine. Will it continue?**

 **Next chapter, I plan for Chantal to have her first _real_ encounter with Adrien and Nino, as well as face Chloe for the first time. Will she end up a push-over, or will she stand her ground?**

 ***Pause for dramatic effect***

 **Lol, but yeah! This is what I have so far. I'm not gonna make any promises to when this is gonna be updated, since I'm very bad at staying true to my word on those, but I'm on a roll this week, so hopefully soon XD. I hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think in a review, I'd love to know. Thanks for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I only own this story and the OCs I planted in here.**


End file.
